I love my cat!
by YandereOverload
Summary: Kai adopts a cat. He ends up falling in love with it. Kai x Nekomimi Aichi fluff !
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_If Kai loves Aichi and cats,_

_Why shouldn't we put them together?_

_Kai would totally be head over heels over Aichi with cat ears and a tail_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard. If I actually owned it, think of how fluffy and crack the anime would actually be<em>**

* * *

><p>Kai ran out of the school gates, a with his bag shielding his face. It was raining pretty heavily, as Kai cursed under his breath.<p>

Damn weather forecast. He really wanted to sue them for giving out false information to the public.

...He really should've stole Miwa's umbrella.

His clothes were soaking wet, and his anti-gravitational hair was wrecked, as he sprinted in the rain. He really wanted a hot bath right now...

As he turned left at the last intersection he had to face _(yelling, 'Final Turn!' to himself), _he stumbled over a large cardboard box left just at the entrance of his apartment, resulting in the brunette landing on his face slammed right at the concrete side walk. He groaned as he got up, cursing. Today was not a good day for him.

In frustration, he walked over to the soaked cardboard box angrily, and gave it a kick.

There was a little whimper from the box. The brunette jumped in surprised and slowly approached it.

He paused curiously, as he knelt down and opened it.

There was a cat - no, not really a cat, but a very cute_ boy _with _cat ears_ was curled inside, with a note saying 'Take me home.'

"Uh," Kai raised his eyebrows, "What the hell."

"Hello..." the cat/person mumbled uncertainly, trembling from the cold.

"Why are you in a box?" Kai asked in disbelief.

"My old owner abandoned me," the boy mumbled, twirling his fingers in his blue hair.

"What are you, exactly?"

"I'm a cat, nya!" he smiled.

"But cats can't speak."

"I have cat ears." the boy retorted, pulling on his ears, which appears to actually be part of his body. "And a tail, also."

"Fair enough," Kai shrugged, "You know, I really love cats."

"That doesn't suit your cold, mean image..." the boy pointed up, but got silenced by Kai's death glare.

The brunette stared at the cat's soft, twinkling eyes. It almost looks like the cat was pleading for Kai to take him home. Kai's heart skipped a beat. He could NEVER leave a cat outside in this pouring rain, especially a cute one like this.

Kai picked the cat up carefully, bridal-style.

"What...What are you doing, nya?!" the boy squeaked helplessly, flailing his arms.

"I'm taking you home," Kai muttered, as the boy in his arms slowly calmed down. "I really wanted a cat for some time now anyway..."

"Is that so..." the cat asked, and licked Kai's cheek playfully.

"What was _that _for?" Kai jolted, and frowned in disapproval.

"I'm a cat. Deal with it, nya!" the cat grinned.

"What's your name?" Kai sighed, as he walked towards his apartment.

"Aichi! What's yours?"

"You don't need to know that," Kai muttered. "I -"

"Kai-san!" The landlord quickly walked up to him, as she spotted Aichi. "Who's...what's this...?"

"Hello," Aichi greeted her timidly, as she frowned at him.

"No pets in the apartment, Kai," she scolded, crossing her arms.

"He's not a pet," Kai shrugged calmly, "He's just a boy. New room mate."

"But I'm -" Aichi started to speak, as Kai covered his mouth with his hand.

The landlord narrowed her eyes at Aichi suspiciously. Kai held his breath.

"...Well...sure, he looks human to me," the landlord shrugged, and walked away.

Kai let out a sigh of relief, removing his hand from Aichi's mouth.

"I'm a cat!" Aichi cried out, struggling in Kai's arms.

"I know, I know," Kai hushed him, putting him down.

"Then why did you say that I'm a boy?!" Aichi crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks.

"Because you are a boy," Kai shrugged, ruffling the bluenette's wet hair, "...with cat ears."

"And a cat tail."

"Yes, yes, and a cat tail."

"Doesn't that make me a cat?!" Aichi yelled.

"I just need to keep you, okay? Let's go back to my room and dry you off before you get sick." Kai sighed, flicking the boy's forehead.

The bluenette stared at him blankly, before his face broke into a smile.

"Will do!" He piped up happily, following Kai back to his apartment room.

Kai glanced at the cat humming happily behind him.

Maybe today was not a bad day after all...

* * *

><p><strong>SCHOOL IS IN THE WAY OF MY FAN FICTIONS.<strong>

**And somehow senpai is noticing me for some reason?!**

**I'd rather write fan fictions all day rather than getting noticed.**

**SENPAIS ARE FOR THE WEAK (?!)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Aichi

_School hates me,_

_But luckily, I still have my imaginary world of homo love,_

_Etched__ right in my mind_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard. If I actually owned it, there will be so many scenes of Kai carrying Aichi.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aichi, are you cold?" Kai asked, dryer in one hand, and towel in another. He already had a change of clothes and now what he's concerned about is the cat. He looked so fragile and the brunette was scared he might catch a cold.<p>

He tried to get Aichi into the bath, but he doesn't seem to like water, and the cat had left red scratch marks on Kai's pale skin. Even though he looked like a boy, he still could scratch like a cat...

"No..." Aichi mumbled, as Kai continued to dry his silky blue hair.

The boy was wearing one of his old white t-shirts, and it was too big for Aichi. It looks like a dress on him, and the sleeves slipped down his shoulders. Of course, his clothes would never fit Aichi. Aichi was only as tall as the brunette's shoulder, as he was as skinny as a stick. Kai eyed the cat, blushing. He put clothes-shopping for Aichi into his mental to-do-list. He had to get him some decent clothes before he starts nose bleeding all over the floor.

"There, your hair is all dry," Kai unplugged the dryer, sighing. He should be doing homework, not fussing over a cat. He got up, walked toward his desk, and took out sheets of papers and textbooks from his bag.

"What are you doing, nya?" Aichi tilted his head, scurrying after Kai.

"...Homework," Kai replied in a cold tone.

"I wanna see!" Aichi chirped, peering over Kai's shoulder.

"It's none of your business," Kai pushed the bluenette's face away, and tried to focus on his work, despite Aichi's yowling for his attention.

"Kai-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" he yowled, his tail swishing back and forth, "I'm boredddddddddddddd!"

"Do I look like I care?" Kai raised an eyebrow, taking out his calculator. "And who gave you permission to call me 'Kai-kun'?"

Aichi didn't answer. He just rubbed his cheek on Kai's legs affectionately.

"Oh geez..." Kai sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes. "Look, just give me some time to do my homework, okay?"

That followed by more yowls in protest from the cat.

Kai glared a him, as he pulled out a pair of bright orange earplugs (he actually carries them around because Miwa is annoying), and shoved them into his ears.

Aichi pouted, crossing his arms. He yowled again and again, but Kai took no notice.

The bluenette then continued to rub his cheek on Kai's legs, vying for the brunette's attention. He looked up at Kai with his round, blue orbs, as if he was pleading for Kai to pet him. Kai had to resist the urge of reaching his hand out to pet him for about ten minutes, when he decided to give up.

"You stupid cat..." he mumbled, as he reached out and scratched the cat behind his ears. Aichi purred happily, his tail swishing back and forth.

_Cute, _Kai thought. Aichi's purring made him want to pet him more and more...

Kai then decided abandoned his homework and pulled Aichi up to his lap.

"N-N-Nya?!" Aichi gasped, flailing his arms.

"Sit still," Kai hissed, as he ruffled Aichi's hair, and continued to scratch behind his ears. Aichi meowed, as he licked Kai's face lovingly.

Kai stared at Aichi's tail, which is flicking back and forth. Aichi's _really _like a cat...

Without thinking, Kai reached out and pulled Aichi's tail._  
><em>

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OW!"

The moment Kai pulled Aichi's tail, the cat hissed and left four parallel scratch marks on the brunette's face - before leaping down from Kai's lap, and dashing into Kai's bedroom.

"Aichi, what was that for!?" Kai snapped, running after Aichi, into the bedroom. When he barrelled into the room, there was no sign of Aichi. "Where are you?"

That was when Kai noticed Aichi's tail peeking out under his bed.

"Aichi?" Kai crouched down, looking under the bed.

The cat narrowed his eyes at Kai, pouting. When Kai tried to touch him, Aichi's hand flew out and scratched him once again.

"You shouldn't have pulled my tail, nya!" Aichi hissed, his tail flicking in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to," Kai mumbled. "Come out, Aichi..."

"No. You'll pull my tail again," Aichi huffed.

"I won't."

"How could I know that you're not lying?"

Kai thought about something to lure the cat out. Aichi seemed totally displeased though. He couldn't possibly lure him out with salmon or milk...

Before he even knew what he was saying, Kai blurted out,

"If you come out I'll cuddle you."

Aichi looked away from the brunette without answering.

_Crap... _Kai mentally slapped himself _Why did I even say that?!_

"...Didn't you cuddle me just now, before you pulled my tail?"

"I was just petting you."

_Awkward silence..._

Then,

"...A-A-Are you really going to cuddle me...?" Aichi mumbled, blushing.

"Why would I lie?"

A smile broke into Aichi's face, his eyes sparkling.

He crawled out from under the bed, and threw himself into Kai happily.

"Kai-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Kai sighed, and wrapped his arms around Aichi's torso. Aichi grinned like an idiot, meowing non-stop for a long time.

* * *

><p>After a long session of cuddling (and playing) with Aichi, Kai decided to go to bed.<p>

"Aichi, I have to go sleep..." Kai mumbled.

"E-Eh? But why?" Aichi frowned, "Don't you want to cuddle anymore?"

"Well..." Kai sighed, "I have to go to school tomorrow and wake up early so..."

"School? Which school do you go to?" Aichi asked in interest.

"Hitsue High," the brunette replied, and got up. "You should go to bed too..."

"But I still wanna cuddle!" Aichi cried out stubbornly, clinging on Kai's arm. "You can't just sleep and leave me alone!"

"Geez..." Kai smiled slightly, "Don't forget I can still cuddle you in bed."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a sore throat ow.<strong>

**THAT WON'T STOP ME HA.**

**I'm not crazy, okay?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Bento Crisis

_I should be studying_

_But I'm here_

_Writing about homo dorks_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard<strong>

* * *

><p>The bluenette suddenly felt cold, as he buried himself deeper into the blanket. It was no use. Kai had turned on the air conditioner at full blast last night, and it was still running. He wouldn't be able to sleep last night if Kai didn't hold him like that...<p>

He reached his hand out to grab on something - someone - he knew would give him warmth.

Instead, he found nothing. Nothing but the mattress.

Aichi slowly opened his eyes, and blinked once, twice. He looked over at the other side of the bed - Kai was already gone.

He abruptly got up, kicking the blankets away, and glanced beside him once more, as if Kai would suddenly appear there. He slowly walked out of the bedroom, and poked his head around, calling the brunette's name.

"KAI-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Aichi yelled, as he dashed into the kitchen. There was a note taped on the dining table.

_Aichi, I'm heading out to school. There's a few cans of tuna I've opened for you. It's in the fridge. Be good._

Below Kai had drawn a smiley face. Aichi raised his eyebrows. That isn't so Kai-like. He flicked his tail in approval anyway.

"Geez, leaving me alone like this..." he mumbled to himself, as he opened the fridge to get the cans to tuna - when he also noticed something in the fridge - Kai's lunch box.

"Ah...that is..."

Last night, Kai had been making bento as he gave Aichi some cans of tuna so the bluenette could stay away for a while. That didn't stop Aichi from bugging and asking him a million questions about it, and so Kai explained that he was just making lunch that he would take to school to eat.

Aichi glanced at the clock. It was about eleven. He could take the bento to Kai in time...

He quickly swallowed all of the tuna from the can, and grabbed Kai's bento out of the fridge.

Aichi ran towards the door, when he looked down at himself.

"I can't go out like this..."

Kai's shirt was too big - going out in it would be like walking around naked. Aichi darted out of the kitchen, and to the dryer in the bathroom. He peered inside. Great, his clothes from yesterday are dry. He grabbed them and changed quickly. He wouldn't let Kai be lunchbox-less and starving...!

When Aichi had changed and went to the bathroom one last time, he set off with Kai's lunch box and his pure innocent heart.

The bluenette walked out to the streets and stopped. That's when he realized...

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAI-KUN'S SCHOOL?!"

* * *

><p>The bell for lunch break rang, and students started spilling out of the classroom. The blonde quickly dashed to the brunette's desk, grinning as usual.<p>

"Kai, let's go eat lunch! I feel like I'm starving for months!" Miwa yelled in his ear, "TO THE ROOFTOP!"

"I'd rather eat my lunch here, in class, thank you very much," Kai scowled, pushing Miwa away, as he opened his bag and...

"..." Kai's face darkened.

"Kai, are you okay?" the blonde looked at his friend worriedly.

"...I forgot my lunch box" Kai muttered, and cursed under his breath. He was busily opening cans of tuna for Aichi this morning, and forgot all about his lunch box.

"Share mine?" Miwa offered.

"I'm not hungry." Kai huffed, looking away.

At that moment, the classroom door slided open.

"K-KAI-KUN!"

Kai quickly snapped his head back, as Aichi ran up to him, drenched in sweat.

"Kai-kun, you forgot your lunch, nya!" Aichi panted, handing Kai the box proudly. "It seems like I made it in time...!"

"Aichi...how did you get here?" Kai asked, accepting the box gratefully.

"I asked around for directions to Hitsue High...and so...I'm here..." Aichi scratched his head timidly. "D-Did I do something wrong...?"

"You didn't have to do that much just to bring me a lunch box..." Kai complained, though he is secretly glad Aichi would walk around in the unfamiliar streets just to make sure he doesn't starve.

"I didn't want Kai-kun to get hungry, nya..." Aichi blushed, twiddling his fingers together.

Kai sighed, as he petted Aichi's head, and scratched him behind his ears - his favourite spot. "...Thank you"

That made Aichi blush even harder. "I-It's fine, K-Kai-kun..."

"Hey, hey, Kai, who is this?" Miwa interrupted, draping his arms around Aichi's shoulders. Aichi let out a surprised squeak, his ears perking up.

"...My cat" Kai replied, opening his lunch box.

"H-Hello, I'm Aichi nya..." Aichi greeted uncertainly.

Miwa looked closely at the cat's face.

"I-Is something wrong, nya...?" Aichi gulped.

"You're..." Miwa took a deep breath.

Aichi held his breath.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Miwa's eyes sparkled, as he pulled Aichi into a cuddle.

"I-Is that so..." Aichi's cheeks burned red again.

Miwa then started petting Aichi and hugging him and squishing his cheeks, as Kai glared at him.

_'Why am I feeling angry...at Miwa?'_

Aichi rubbed his cheek at the blonde, and Miwa, not being able to tempt Aichi's cuteness, leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Kai suddenly slammed his hands on his table. "DON'T ACT SO LOVEY-DOVEY WITH MY CAT!"

Miwa turned to Kai with an idiotic grin. "Jealous, aren't we?"

"You shut your mouth," Kai hissed, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not jealous at all."

"So you don't mind if I keep him, don't you?" Miwa raised an eyebrow.

"I _do _mind." Kai glowered at him.

"And you say you aren't jealous..." Miwa snickered.

"Let my cat go," Kai reached out and grabbed Aichi out of Miwa's grasp. "He's mine. I won't let you have him."

Aichi's face heated up. "K-K-K-K-Kai-kun w-w-what..."

"Listen, Aichi," the brunette looked at him sternly, "If Miwa tries to molest you again, scratch him."

"He was...That was molesting?"

"Yes."

"KAI THAT'S NO FAIR!" Miwa whined. "AICHI, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

As the blonde reached out to touch the cat, Aichi hissed and flung his hand out, leaving bright red marks on Miwa's arm.

"OW!"

"Don't touch me." Aichi's eyes narrowed, scowling. "You filthy bastard."

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY?!" Miwa yelled in disbelief.

"...Kai-kun says so."

"Good boy," Kai ruffled Aichi's hair, and picked a piece of salmon from his bento with his chopsticks. He brought the fish right at Aichi's lips. "Here, say ahhnn..."

"Ahhhnn~"

"Kai, did you possess him or something?!" Miwa complained, as Kai feeded Aichi more salmon.

"Cats tend to listen to me," Kai shrugged.

Aichi's tail flicked happily, chewing a mouthful of salmon.

"I really want to punch you right now..." Miwa sighed.

"You can't," Kai hummed, "I have an Aichi."

"How is Aichi supposed to stop me from punching you?"

"Because he would scratch you," Kai pointed out. "If you hurt him you could be sued for both human and animal abuse too..."

"Kai..." Miwa groaned.

"...And he's cute - you can't punch cute things, it's illegal."

"At least can you make him stop hissing at me?" Miwa sighed.

"No. You'll steal him from me," Kai muttered protectively, wrapping his arms around the cat who is eating a rice ball stolen from Kai's lunch box.

"Do you think I'll actually run off with a molester?" Aichi chirped, his voice bright with unconcealed disgust.

"Aichi, I am not a molester!" Miwa wailed. "I can't even make a cute boy _like_ me...?"

"Kai-kun, so is he actually a molester?" Aichi asked innocently.

"Well..." Kai hesitated, "Since Miwa's trying so hard, well...Aichi, the truth is..."

Miwa's eyes was full of hope.

"...Miwa's a rapist." Kai finished.

"KAI!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Does this fic even have a plot?"<strong>

**Answer: NO**


	4. Chapter 4 - Thunder

_"N-Nya! I shall punish you for the justice of this world!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard<em>**

* * *

><p>Aichi rolled back and forth on the wooden floor, from one corner of Kai's apartment to another.<p>

Kai had told Aichi to go home when lunch break ended, and Aichi obediently did so (not after he scratched Miwa one last time).

The cat let out a bored sigh. He tried to find something fun to do. Watching TV. Rolling around. Eating more canned tuna. Building pillow forts. Doing housework.

But nothing is fun without Kai by his side._  
><em>

The bluenette buried his face in his hands. He had grew _very _attached to Kai for no reason. Maybe it's because no one had actually tolerated with cuddling him that long? Or is it because Kai is so kind to him?!

Or is it because of...love?

"Ahh! What am I thinking?!" Aichi yelled out, blushing. Of course, it's just love between a cat and its master, right?!

He wasn't so sure.

The cat let out a meow, hoping for Kai to come home soon...

Only an hour has passed since he got back, but it seems like an eternity.

Before he knew it, he dozed off in the middle of the living room, still hoping that Kai would come home soon, and cuddle him like there is no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Aichi was awakened by the sound of rain thumping against the windows. He glanced outside. The wind was blowing really hard and the sky was covered in dark clouds. There's probably going to be a storm tonight.<p>

The cat was thinking about returning to his nap...when he realized that Kai wasn't back yet. Aichi looked at the clock worriedly. Thirty minutes until Kai's school is over.

But will he be able to get home in this weather? Aichi was going to close his eyes again...when he noticed the red umbrella leaning against the sofa.

"This is...!" Aichi scrambled on all fours to the umbrella. Right, this is Kai's!

So Kai had forgotten to take it to school again!

"I should take it to Kai-kun..." he mumbled, and reached for it.

That was when the sky flashed, and there was a loud crackle echoing throughout the sky.

Aichi bristled, and let out a little whimper. His hands automatically reached out to cover his ears and he dashed under the bed, shaking all over. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, as his ears flattened in fear.

Thunder...

There was another chain of flashes in the sky and loud thunders, as Aichi curled up and wished he could just disappear, to make the loud thunder stop. Tears streaked down his pale face, the poor cat shaking like a leaf.

Aichi squeezed his eyes shut. He wished Kai was here, to cuddle him and tell him that it's okay...

_Kai-kun..._

Aichi's eyes flew open. Kai-kun! He can't let Kai-kun run through the storm like this...!

The cat slowly crawled out. Kai-kun's the one who's in trouble here, and it would be selfish not to help him out.

He walked into the living room, grabbed the umbrella, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

He was greeted by the wind - which was so loud he barely heard the door slam behind him - and the flashing sky. He jolted at every roar of thunder, but it did not dissolve his determination.

"Wait for me, Kai-kun..." He whispered and took another deep breath.

And then he ran.

* * *

><p>Kai sighed in relief, as he walked down the stairs. He could finally go home and cuddle Aichi...<p>

He walked to the entrance of the school and realized that it was raining.

The sky outside was dark, covered in puffy black clouds, and the sky was flashing. A storm.

Kai let out another sigh. It was always raining in the evening these days. He reached into his bag, trying to find his umbrella, when he remembered that he left it at home.

"Crap..." he cursed. So he forgot his lunch box and umbrella today. Kai glanced outside. Aichi probably wouldn't come to his aid this time in this weather. Besides, the cat would probably assume that he has an umbrella.

Kai just stood there numbly, deciding if running through this storm would be a good idea.

That was when the noticed someone running towards him in the rain, carrying a familiar red umbrella. The brunette squinted, trying to make out who it is.

"Kai-kun!"

Kai still couldn't make out who the person was, but he couldn't have mistaken that voice.

"Aichi?!"

"I guess I made it in time again...hehe..." Aichi scratched his head timidly, as he approached Kai, and handed the umbrella to him. "You forgot it, and I was worried..."

"You didn't need to..." Kai mumbled, accepting the umbrella. "I could run through the rain pretty well."

"But Kai-kun!" Aichi pouted, "This is a storm! It could probably be a typhoon or something!"

"Geez, it's not like i'm complaining or anything..." Kai rolled his eyes, and stared closely at the cat's face. His clothes were a bit wet, but his face was totally soaked. Kai fished a handkerchief from his pocket, pulled Aichi into a headlock, and wiped the cat's face vigorously. "Your face is all wet now, see? You shouldn't just run through a storm like that."

"Umph! Kai-kun, don't~! It hurts!" He wailed, flailing his arms and legs, but Kai ignored him and continued to wipe his face. After he was finished, Aichi's skin was red and stinging.

"There, much better," Kai smiled, and put the handkerchief back into his pocket. "Let's go home."

"Yeah..." Aichi smiled dryly, gripping on Kai's arm. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>As they walked along - Kai holding the umbrella in one hand and Aichi holding Kai's bag for him - the wind started to blow harder and harder.<p>

"Tch..." Kai gritted his teeth, as he tightened his grip to the umbrella. It felt as if it was going to rip out of his hands and fly away at any moment. Aichi glanced at him every now and then, with a worried expression on his face.

Roars of thunder ripped throughout the dark sky. Aichi let out a little squeak at each one, and gripped Kai harder and harder, as if clinging to his dear life.

Suddenly, Kai stopped in his tracks, and destroyed the silence.

"Aichi?"

Aichi turned to the brunette slowly. "Y-Yes, K-Kai-kun?"

Kai tipped Aichi's chin up with his free hand, looking closely at his pale face. He brushed away his blue locks, and leaned in closer and closer...

"W-What is it, Kai-kun?" The bluenette blushed helplessly. Kai's beautiful emerald eyes pierced right into his eyes...and his heart...

That was when another lighting crackled, making Aichi let out a little muffled cry, his eyes starting to water all over again.

"I knew it," Kai hissed, narrowing his eyes. "You're afraid of thunder."

"...W-What are you talking about?" Aichi tried to make his voice sound neutral, but it was no use. His voice was cracking with fear. "T-That's not true."

"Don't play dumb, Aichi," Kai muttered, stroking Aichi's cheek with his fingers. "Isn't it obvious? You've been gripping me so hard my arm could fall off. You've been crying, aren't you? Your face was wet back at the school - not because of the rain - but it was your tears, wasn't it?"

Aichi stiffened, and lowered his eyes. "N-No...it's..."

"Aichi, don't lie to me."

"I"m not -"

"_Aichi_." Kai said sternly. "Look at me."

Aichi obediently looked up at his master's face. Instead of anger, the brunette's eyes were filled with distress.

"Aichi, if you are afraid of thunder...why did you come out here? Just to give me an umbrella?"

"I-It's because I l-love -" Aichi stopped abruptly, as a loud crackle sounded through the sky.

"Aichi..." Kai reached out, as Aichi looked at him in fear. Tears rolled down the cat's face as it let out a little sound of despair.

"P-Please..." he pleaded, looking at Kai straight in the eye, his eyes stinging with overflowing tears. "M-Make it stop..."

Kai paused for a moment, before offering his free hand to Aichi. "Here, Aichi, hold my hand."

"K-Kai-kun..." Aichi trembled, lacing his fingers with Kai's.

"It's okay, Aichi. Everything's okay," the brunette reassured, his voice strangely soothing and comforting. "I'm right here."

"I just want the sound to stop..." Aichi whined, barely a whisper. Kai squeezed his hand gently.

"You know I can't do that. It's mother nature you're talking about here."

"..."

Aichi was silent for a moment, his face darkening before he whispered,

"K-Kai-kun...d-don't leave me..."

Kai looked at Aichi for a moment, before letting go of the umbrella, and pulling Aichi into a tight embrace. Icy raindrops made the brunette's skin go numb, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hold Aichi, to hold him together, to make Aichi trust him even more. Aichi's tear-stained face came into his mind, and he tightened his grip on the cat.

"I will never leave you, Aichi," Kai whispered in the bluenette's ear. "I'm going to stay by your side, so don't worry, okay? I'm going to be there for you and protect you."

Aichi wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, squeaking, "P-Promise?"

Kai felt a smile tugging on his lips.

"I promise."

Aichi felt his nerves and fear dissolving away, suddenly feeling warm and safe in Kai's arms.

And they both just embraced each other in the rain for a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW DID THIS SUDDENLY TURN DRAMATIC<strong>

**WHAT DID I DO**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fever

_Kai-kun is trash_

_I'm surprised he haven't made Aichi cry yet_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai slowly opened his eyes, and kicked the blankets away as his alarm clock beeped. It was time to go to school. Yesterday, he managed to make Aichi go to sleep despite the storm (by lots of cuddling - and not to mention that Aichi even requested him to sing a lullaby). Kai glanced down at his cat, who was still curled up and asleep in the bruenette's arms. He looked so peaceful, comparing to yesterday...<p>

Kai sighed, not wanting to let go of Aichi. He tried to get up, but today, the bed was too comfortable and too warm, even though the air conditioner is running full blast...

That's when Kai realized where all the extraordinary heat came from.

Aichi.

Aichi's face was flushed red, and is whole body is heated up. Kai pressed his forehead against Aichi's. He swore, his own forehead could've burned. _  
><em>

There is no doubt that Aichi had caught a fever.

Kai got out of bed, turned down the air conditioner, and ran to the medicine cabinet to get some fever pads, a wet towel, and some cold medicine. It was his fault that he let go of that umbrella and just hugged Aichi like that in the rain. It was a stupid thing to do - and now Aichi is sick.

Kai felt a bit guilty - but not so much since he's an asshole and he knows it.

When he got back to the bedroom, Aichi was already awake.

"K-Kai-kun..." he wailed, crawling to the brunette painfully, "My head hurts!"

"Aichi, I'm sorry," Kai rushed to him, setting down the medicine and fever pads on the bedside table. "It's my fault you were sick...I shouldn't have let you get wet in that rain yesterday..."

Aichi shook his head as Kai wiped the cat's face gently with the wet towel. "It's not Kai-kun's fault..."

"Here, Aichi, lay down," Kai instructed, sighing. He ripped open one of the fever pads, and stuck it to Aichi's forehead. "You...continue sleeping, okay? I'll go make some soup for you..."

"W-What about s-school?" Aichi asked hoarsely, digging himself in the blankets. "You still have to go to school, right...?"

"Screw it," Kai hissed, reaching his hands out to touch Aichi's cheek, "You're more important to me than school is. What if something bad happens while I'm away?"

"N-Nothing bad will happen, K-Kai-kun..." Aichi rasped. "I-I'm okay...y-you should go to school..."

Kai looked at the cat with his cold, menacing green eyes. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I-I'm sorry," Aichi shrunk back at Kai's insulting tone.

"Don't be," Kai whispered, brushing Aichi's bangs away from his face, and left the room to make some soup for the cat.

"Kai-kun..." Aichi mumbled, after Kai had left, "I'm sorry for being such a burden..."

* * *

><p>Kai returned to the bedroom, balancing a bowl of soup in one hand, and a glass of water in another.<p>

"Kai-kun, you're back..." Aichi's face lightened up.

"...Yeah..." Kai mumbled, setting the glass down on the bedside table.

"What kind of soup is it?!" Aichi asked curiously, sitting up.

"...Fish soup," Kai replied. "I dumped a whole can of salmon in, so you'd better be grateful."

"Of course I'm grateful!" Aichi pouted, and added, "...You skipped school just to look after me after all..."

"It's not that I'm staying because of you. I just don't want to go," Kai said, clearly contradicting himself. He spooned up the soup, blew on it for a while, before raising the spoon to Aichi's lips. "Say ahh..."

"K-Kai-kun, you d-don't have to feed me!" Aichi blushed. "I-I can do it myself - "

"I don't care, just open your mouth and eat it!" Kai hissed impatiently , jamming the spoon in Aichi's mouth with a considerable amout of force to shut him up.

"Mmph!" Aichi grumbled something, as Kai pulled the spoon out. "N-No one treats the sick this way, Kai-kun! That hurt!"

"I'm doing it my way, you see?" Kai rasied an eyebrow, feeding him another spoon of soup. "If you don't open your mouth properly, I won't hesitate to do that again."

Aichi didn't dare disobey Kai. Kai's spoon-jamming made his the insides of his mouth pretty sore right now.

After Aichi had finished the soup, Kai made him drink a hell lot of water and some medicine.

"You're so mean," Aichi glared at Kai.

"It's for your own good, Aichi," Kai shrugged. He placed a hand on Aichi's forehead. The cat's temperature is still soaring high. "You should go to sleep, Aichi..."

"DON'T WANNA!" Aichi yowled. "I WANT TO GO OUT AND PLAYYYYYYYY!"

"I'll tie you up to the bed if I need to," Kai replied with a menacing glare. "So do what I say."

"Kai-kun," Aichi piped up, lowering his head to the pillow. "C-Can you tell me a story?"

"Yesterday a lullaby and today a story?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Please?"

"Fine," the brunette huffed, dragging a chair next to the bed. "What kinda of story do you want to listen to?"

"...I don't know - maybe a story Kai-kun likes most?" Aichi suggested

Kai smiled at him, before starting. "Once upon a time, there was a boy - well, teenager might be a better word - but whatever. So one day the boy find a cat - "

"A cat that isn't actually a cat?" Aichi asked.

"Exactly," Kai murmured, as his fingers weaved Aichi's hair, "The cat was a real pain at first - "

"AM NOT!" the bluenette protested.

"...All he wanted was cuddles and affection. The boy was annoyed at first, but somehow, he didn't really blame the cat - they're cats and they need affection after all. He didn't even think the cat would like him that much, because he's pretty much an asshole. That was until the cat ran around into the unfamiliar streets just to bring him lunch, or when the cat ran through a rainstorm - even though he was scared of thunder - just to bring the boy an umbrella."

Aichi's bright blue eyes are fixed at Kai's face with a strange emotion Kai can't identify.

"The boy then slowly started to love the cat - not as a pet, but he thinks of the cat more as a...a person. A friend he can trust. A mate..." Kai's voice trailed off, turning away from Aichi. "...Somehow

_Oh god, what did I just blabber..._ Kai thought, but then, Aichi...

"I'm happy, Kai-kun," Aichi let out a light, innocent laugh. "I'm happy that you see me more as a pet..."

"Is that so..." Kai mumbled, wiping Aichi's face with the damp towel once again. "Do you feel better now?"

"...Of course I do..." Aichi smiled. "You know, I've always been wondering why I get attracted to you so much. I really really like you and I just feel so happy and energetic around Kai-kun...m-maybe it's because you cuddle me a lot?! I-I really am grateful that you were the one who found and kept me that day..."

"Idiot," Kai muttered, ruffing the cat's hair. "You're sick, stop blabbering. Go to sleep."

"W-Will do!" Aichi smiled, and dug himself into the bed, as Kai got up to wash the empty bowl of soup.

Kai glanced at Aichi one last time, before heading out to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Aichi _liked _him, even though he is an asshole...

Maybe he should still continue being an asshole.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa what did I write whoaaaa<strong>

**I'm a rebel I write fanfictions in class haha**


	6. Chapter 6 - Wedding Dress

_No one can convince me that CFV isn't a gay anime_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Aichi," Kai urged, pulling Aichi along in the busy streets of Ginza. A week after Aichi's fever was gone, Kai decided it was time to buy Aichi some decent clothes. The brunette thought it would be a quick trip - it would be if Aichi would stop being distracted by too many things, from the tall buildings to cake showcases. It seems like the cat's ex-owner had never taken him to the outside world...<p>

While Aichi was still gaping in awe at a wedding dress, Kai managed to locate a clothes store that wasn't so crowded. He yanked Aichi's hand towards the shop, despite Aichi's protests of wanting the wedding dress.

The last thing he expected was for the cat to yearn for a _wedding dress._

"Kai-kun, that wedding dress is soooooo pretty! I want it! Buy it for me, please?" he begged, his eyes sparkling bright.

"No," Kai replied coldly. "Why would you want a wedding dress anyway? You're a boy."

"Eeehh?! Why not? It has so many ruffles and glitter and it's soooooo beautiful!" Aichi yelled in protest. "I WANT IT!"

Kai mentally face-palmed himself. "Why would you _want _a wedding dress anyway?"

"It's beautiful!" Aichi repeated himself. "I want it!"

"No," Kai said sharply. Aichi frowned.

"If you don't buy it for me, I'm going to just stand here." Aichi crossed his arms stubbornly, puffing his cheeks.

"If you're good, I'll take you back there, okay?" Kai sighed in defeat, not knowing what Aichi would do with a wedding dress anyway. "I promise."

Aichi scowled at Kai, but nodded anyway.

"Fine. If you don't do what you promised, I'm going to scratch your eyes out."

"What's with the hostility?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I just REALLY want that dress..." Aichi mumbled, twiddling his fingers in apology. "It's just so pretty...a-and it sparkles too!"

"I know," Kai smiled slightly, ruffling that cat's hair. "If it makes you happy, of course, I'll do anything."

* * *

><p>After Kai had brought a bundle of clothes for Aichi, the cat sprinted back to the wedding dress shop, carrying the bags holding his new clothes. Kai followed, and luckily, he had long (model) legs, making it easy to catch up to Aichi's speed. He had to make sure Aichi won't cause a ruckus.<p>

"Look, Kai-kun, look!" Aichi grinned as bright as the sun, pointing at the wedding dress he was gaping at earlier. Kai stared at the dress. It really _is _gorgeous, with so much ruffles and glitter that it seems like it came out of an anime.

"Buy it for me!" Aichi pleaded, rubbing his cheek at Kai's arm, with a pleading look on his face.

" Sure, I -" One glance at the price, and Kai swore he could've fainted.

"WHAT DRESS IS THIS EXPENSIVE?! IT COSTS EVEN MORE THAN FIVE MONTHS OF MY RENT!" Kai yelled, as Aichi narrowed his eyes at Kai.

"I thought you said you would do anything for my happiness," he scowled once again, and Kai did not like the look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Kai sighed, "I can't afford that."

"BUT YOU SAID -"

"I know, Aichi," Kai mumbled, "But I really can't, okay?"

"BUT -"

"No," Kai snapped, and before he knew it, tears were rolling down the cat's cheeks.

"But..." Aichi's face fell in disappointment, and his eyes full of overflowing tears.

"I'm sorry, Aichi..." Kai apologized once again.

And the rest of the way home, Aichi was pleading and begging Kai with his tear-stained face. He really wanted that dress so badly...it must be because of a reason Kai can't figure out.

Kai didn't _care _about the rent, he wanted to buy it for Aichi, but some part of him is just stopping him from doing so. Kai could only just try to block the boy's pleading out of his head. Aichi's crying face is what hurts him the most, and yet...

Why can't he just make Aichi happy?

How could he stop Aichi from crying?

Kai realized that he can't do neither. He was an asshole, after all.

From that time in the thunderstorm, and now...he was the reason who made Aichi cry...

Aichi wasn't supposed to end up with him. Aichi deserves better.

He should've given Aichi to Miwa, after all.

...At least, Miwa would've bought that dress for him.

* * *

><p>"Aichi?" Kai poked his head into the bedroom, where the cat is still sulking. "Are you okay?"<p>

Aichi ignored Kai, and just sat there on the bed, hugging his knees.

"Are you shunning me?" Kai asked in disbelief. Aichi still acted like Kai is not there. Kai was tired of playing nice now, to this point. He wanted to shout at the boy so badly, but somehow, something is stopping him. His instincts told him that if he _did _do that, things will get worse.

He hated to see Aichi cry, and there's no point to worsen that.

"G-Go away..." Aichi sniffled, still turning his back at Kai.

"Aichi..." Kai's eyes softened, as he reached his hand out to touch the bluenette's shoulder. The moment his fingers brushed the boy's skin, Aichi turned around and flung his hand out. Kai squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the agony of Aichi's scratching.

But the pain never came.

Before Kai even knew it, Aichi had his arms wrapped around Kai, sobbing.

"A-Aichi?" Kai's eyes widened in surprised. This was the last thing he expected. "What..."

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kai-kun," he wailed, "I'm sorry for being such a brat..!"

"H-Huh?!" Kai blinked.

"K-Kai-kun was the one who picked me up and looked after me f-from the start, right? B-Besides, you bought me new clothes and when I was sick..." Aichi sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being so stupid and stubborn...K-Kai-kun must hate me now..."

"No, Aichi..." Kai gently patted the cat's head. "I...I can't just loose money for you happiness. It was my fault. I made you cry..."

"You don't understand, Kai-kun!" Aichi wailed once more, and started hiccuping. "It's all entirely my fault! Kai-kun...is not wrong at all! What's wrong is _me!_"

"How is it entirely your fault, Aichi? You didn't do anything wrong...except for being a brat maybe, yeah, but..." Kai sighed, as he gently wiped away Aichi's tears with his hands. Something is definitely wrong with Aichi. "You're not wrong, okay?"

"I AM WRONG!" Aichi yelled, pushing Kai away. To this point, Kai thought it might be possible that Aichi is on his period or something.

"Aichi - " Kai started, but he got cut off by Aichi.

"Don't you understand?" Aichi mumbled, rather bitterly, "The reason I want the wedding dress? It's not because it's beautiful..."

"Then...why?" Kai reached out to wipe Aichi's tears again, and this time, Aichi didn't push him away.

"If I said it, you might abandon me forever -"

"I won't," Kai said sharply. "And I never will. Aichi, you're mine, why should I give you away? You helped me in that thunderstorm and the lunchbox incident."

"Kai-kun, the reason I want that wedding dress is because..." Aichi grabbed Kai's hand, and pressed it against his cheek. He gave Kai a rather forlorn look, before whispering,

"I don't know why I feel strange around Kai-kun. I.." Aichi took a deep breath. "..I've always wanted you to cuddle me more, hug me more, and I've always dreamed of kissing you and...that was when I realized...I love you, Kai-kun! Not as a friend, but as a _love interest. _I wasn't sure at first, but when you told me that story when I was sick...I was sure. I'm sure, I love you!"

"Aichi..." Kai whispered, his heart thumping in his chest like it would explode at any moment.

"When I saw that wedding dress, I suddenly thought of...you...and me..." Aichi choked on his words. "_Getting married..._"

To this point, Kai doesn't know how to react anymore.

"Y-You see, Kai-kun..." Aichi sobbed, "I just thought, maybe for a moment, I could be happy in that wedding dress. You might've noticed me...as a _girl. _I think I might be able to delude myself for a moment...It just feels like my dream would come true -"

"And your dream is to marry me?" Kai asked blankly.

Aichi slowly nodded. "I just wanted Kai-kun to love me! I want Kai-kun to stop looking at me as a _pet _or a _friend_. Why do you think I hate Miwa-kun so much? I've never believed that rapist thing. I was just _jealous._"

"That's stupid," Kai muttered sharply. Aichi's heart felt like it was sliced into two by a blade. He can't help it anymore. He knew it was stupid to tell Kai all of that, and furthermore...Kai hates him now, he was sure.

"I know it is," Aichi said in a small voice.

"...Do you think I actually would like an idiot like _Miwa_?" Kai scoffed, "Not in a million years."

"..." Aichi didn't answer, he just kept his head down.

"Aichi?" Kai glanced at his cat worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Teardrops splattered onto Kai's bed, staining it all over. "I...I knew K-Kai-kun...wouldn't have loved me...O-Of course, n-no one would love a cowardly fool like me...I'm just a burden, aren't I?"

"A burden?!" Kai raised his voice, "Aichi, why -"

"I've always thought of myself as a burden to you, Kai-kun." Aichi wept, "And now I'm just yearning for your love, just to burden you even more..."

"Can you just SHUT UP?!" Kai yelled, his patience running out. Aichi tensed, staring at Kai with his tear-stained face.

"K-Kai-kun, I..."

"An apology doesn't work," Kai scowled. "I'm tired of this. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You _are _a burden to me."

"I know..." Aichi nodded bitterly.

"...Do you know how much do I have to hold back so I won't freaking rape you in the middle of the night?!" Kai hollered, stunning Aichi. Kai could feel tears starting to pour over his cheeks in frustration. "I freaking love you, Aichi, and all I'm doing to you is make you _cry. _I just don't _know _what to do with you. I just feel like I'm making you cry whatever I do! How do I_ not _make you cry?! I don't know, Aichi, I can't seem to make you happy! I don't know why, but I'm always an asshole, and...you deserve better, Aichi! I'm not worth it. All I'm going to do is make you cry!"

"No..." Aichi whispered. "I love you, Kai-kun. I don't want anyone else."

"Then tell me, Aichi," Kai's voice cracked. "What can I do to not make you cry? What can I do to make you happy?"

"Tell me you love me, Kai-kun," Aichi laced his hands with the brunette. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Aichi," Kai hiccuped. He hated crying so much. "S-Stupid tears..."

Before Kai could say anything else, Aichi's soft lips came in contact with his, and when Kai kissed him back, Aichi quickly pulled away, his face flushed red.

"...Aichi, tomorrow, let's go back to Ginza." Kai suddenly blurted out

"H-Huh, why?!" Aichi was startled.

"I'm going to buy that wedding dress for you." Kai smiled, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Because he couldn't stop himself, Aichi leaned in and kissed Kai again.

This time, Aichi didn't pull away when Kai kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW DID THIS END UP AS A SOAP-OPERA DRAMA THING OH MY GOD<strong>

**Ahrfasdhajd I NEED TO STOP MYSELF**

**SOMEONE STOP ME BEFORE I GO BERSERK.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Imperfections

**_IMPORTANT NOTE/ANNOUNCEMENT : _**

_I'm having a lot of kokoro break problems in the past month. It's affecting my love for writing fics, and I just lost interest in writing them. As you can see, my fanfiction, "Magical Girl Kai-kun" is getting a bit messy and rushed. I kinda got depressed over my kinda-failed crush on senpai...and yeah...My family aren't helping much too, and so I guess I'm going to be depressed for a while._

_I'm very sorry for loosing quality in my work._

_Thank you for all the past reviews, encouragements, support, and favs on my previous works, including this one. And thank you all for being nice and being my friends!_

_I promise to work harder, even if senpai crushes my heart, stomps over it and burns it into ash!_

_((I've never written something like that www I'm kinda embarrassed hehe...))_

* * *

><p><em>I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard<em>

* * *

><p>In the end, after their little dramatic breakdowns, Aichi managed to convince Kai not to buy that wedding dress (because they can't really live in cardboard boxes for FIVE MONTHS, right?)<p>

It was a nice, warm Sunday, as Kai was slumped on the couch, skimming through a magazine, while Aichi was making Kai a cup of coffee, his tail flicking happily. They were now (unofficially) dating, Aichi's faraway dream which turned into reality. Kai seems to be a little bit nicer to him too! But still, they hadn't kissed again...

It's kind of like normal, you can say. Nothing seemed to change, which didn't bother the cat much. As long as Kai is by his side...he is satisfied.

Well, it's not like everything the same. Kai went back to Ginza to buy Aichi...a collar and a leash...

Aichi suspected it might be Kai's own fetish or something, but Kai just made a lame excuse when he asked. So the cat just let it slide, for now.

Aichi stole a quick glance as the brunette. He was deeply absorbed into that magazine...and his face seemed to be glowing from the golden sunlight that was pouring into the room. The way his cold, green eyes flick from one page of the magazine to another...that was enough for Aichi's pulse to soar high.

"Kai-kun, the coffee's ready!" Aichi called out, walking towards the brunette with a cup of coffee in one hand. As he settled it on the coffee table beside Kai, Kai eyed him lazily from the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks."

Aichi blushed, and nodded. How can that little gesture make his heart beat so quickly? He feels like a shoujo manga heroine, his heart beating fast every time he gets close to Kai...

As he walked away bashfully, the brunette's hands shot out and grabbed him by his leash.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kai asked gruffly, as Aichi squirmed, wishing to get free. So maybe this is _why _Kai bought the leash...He has to get away from Kai-kun before his heart bursts!

"W-What do you want, K-Kai-kun?" he squeaked, as Kai set the magazine down and pulled Aichi into his arms, despite the boy's protests. "K-Kai-kun?!"

"Geez, what's the big deal?" Kai mumbled, tightening his embrace. "I just feel like cuddling you, okay? You smell good..."

"Kai-kunnnnnnn!" Aichi flustered, trying to push Kai's face away as the brunette buried his face in the crook of the boy's neck.

"...Do you smell as good as you taste?" Kai hummed teasingly, making Aichi's face burn in a deeper shade of red.

"Kai-kun! D-Don't say that!" Aichi chided, as Kai's fingers entwined in his soft blue hair.

"You're so cute..." Kai mumbled, hugging Aichi tighter.

Before Aichi could respond, the doorbell rang, luckily.

"I-I'll go get it!" Aichi yelled, managing to get away from Kai's grasp. Kai smiled after him. Aichi sure is cute when he is flustered...

"Kai-kun," Aichi called, "It's Miwa-kun. Should I let him in or should I scratch his face?"

"Let him in," Kai sighed, sitting up and sipping his coffee. Aichi makes it bitter just the way he likes it...

"Yo, Kai!" Miwa waltzed into the room happily, "Aichi doesn't hate me now?"

"No, but he just offered to scratch your face," Kai replied, as Miwa shivered while sitting down beside Kai on the couch. "Why are you here, Miwa?"

The blonde stared at him blankly for a while, thinking for a good excuse.

"I came here because...I love you?" Miwa raised an eyebrow. At the corner of his eye, Kai could see Aichi glaring at Miwa like the blonde just killed his whole family. He could feel Aichi's arm wrap around him protectively. _Shit, _Kai thought_._He had to say something before his cat murders his best friend.

"No you don't," Kai accused him, crossing his arms. "Spit it out."

Miwa sighed in defeat. "I came here to see Aichi."

"M-me?!" Aichi blushed, as his grip on Kai loosened. "W-Why?"I

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A CUTE CAT LIKE YOU!" Miwa announced, his eyes sparkling happily. "I'M GOING TO VISIT YOU LOTS AND LOTS!"

"I-is that so?!" Aichi's ears perked up, and Kai could see that his cat was pleased to be called 'cute'. And it also might be because Miwa doesn't seem romantically interested in Kai...

But now, it's Kai who is starting to think about strangling Miwa, as the blonde reached out and pulled Aichi into his lap.

"So cute and soft~" Miwa mumbled, squishing Aichi's cheeks and ruffling that cat's hair. Kai, resisting the urge to boil Miwa alive and eat him for dinner, decided to leave the room before his self-control evaporated.

Who knew that he was the jealous type?

He didn't even know it himself.

* * *

><p>When Kai walked back into the room, the overwhelming possessiveness overcame him again. Miwa was sittling down on the floor, his hands intertwined in Aichi's hair, desperately trying to braid the boy's hair. Aichi was practically on Miwa's lap, playing with a ball of yarn. Miwa leaned down and kissed Aichi's cheeks happily, not even noticing the death glare directed at him.<p>

_God fucking damn it, Miwa. _Kai thought. Maybe he should've told Aichi to scratch his face after all.

"Miwa, don't you think you're being to friendly with _my _cat?" Kai hissed, yanking Aichi away from his friend. Aichi let out a surprised cry.

"K-Kai-kun? W-Why..." Aichi flailed his arms, trying to reach Miwa. It seems like both of them have bonded when Kai was away. That is a bad thing. Aichi shouldn't like anyone else but him.

Aichi should only love him.

"I don't want you to be so lovey-dovey with him. I'm your owner, _not _that bastard." the brunette glowered at his friend, hugging the cat close. There is no way he would let Miwa take him away...!

"You're jealous, aren't you?" the blonde snickered. "Who knew that the mighty Kai Toshiki is gay?" Aichi blushed, while Kai narrowed his green eyes. Miwa is being annoying_ again_.

That was when Kai realized Miwa doesn't _know _that he and the bluenette are _really _dating. Maybe if he knew, he might leave Aichi alone and then...

...Aichi would be all his!

"Of course, I'm jealous, Aichi and I are -" Kai was cut off mid-sentence when Aichi clapped his hands over the brunette's mouth, his face full of panic.

"Are what?" Miwa raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

"It's nothing, Miwa-kun!" Aichi plastered a smile on his face, but his smile doesn't seem to reach his eyes. Kai glowered at his cat. Why did Aichi want to keep their relationship a secret? Is being in a relationship with an asshole like him so embarrassing? The fact that Aichi didn't want other people to know about them rubbed Kai the wrong way.

Kai yanked Aichi's hands away form his mouth, scowling. "Aichi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Aichi challenged back as Kai's insulting tone. So Aichi is now learning to talk back to him, huh...

A part of Kai was proud of the sign that proves that he is starting to stand on his own feet, but on the other hand, it's irritating.

"Why do you have to be shy over the fact that we both are -" Kai started, but was stopped by Aichi's hands covering his mouth again. The bluenette's eyes darted at Miwa worriedly, as the blonde put on an amused grin.

"Aichi," Kai growled, pulling the cat's hands away once again, "Stop doing that."

"But Kai-kun -" Aichi interruped, but got cut off.

"Is the fact that we're dating so embarrassing?!" Kai hollered, not even caring about Miwa's presence.

"..." Aichi tilted his head down, looking at the floor and clenching his fists. "...Yes it is..."

Kai felt a stinging pain in his chest. That infuriated him. Why did Aichi love him in the first place then? He stared at Aichi, and mumbled quietly, "...Is that so? Then won't it be better to break up now, if you're so embarrassed?" Aichi winced, tears starting to roll down the boy's pale cheeks. His words hurt him as much as it hurt Aichi, but Kai didn't stop, despite the aching hollowness in his heart. "Am I that bad? Right, because dating an asshole like me is shameful. Because a male dating another man is humiliating. Maybe you should think about that before you loved me. You know what? I'm done. Maybe we should just -"

"...I don't want K-Kai-kun to be humiliated for dating someone like _me_!" Aichi burst out, and let out a sorrowful wail, as he sobbed in his hands. Kai was stunned for a while, until the cat's works sunk in.

That was unexpected.

Kai quickly wiped away Aichi's tears with his fingers, whispering '_It's okay'_ and '_I didn't mean it_' to the sobbing cat. The cat clung on Kai's ivory white shirt, as he wailed and wailed without seeming to stop. A crying Aichi made Kai feel anguished and miserable. It was all his fault for saying all those horrible things, even though he knew it would upset Aichi so much...

He was an asshole, and he will always be. Even though Aichi loved him the way he is, it still didn't mean Aichi wouldn't be upset over his actions.

Kai knew that he had to change, or he'll just be hurting Aichi's and his own feelings...

But right now, he needed to hear more of what Aichi wanted to say.

"Why would you think I'm going to be humiliated by dating someone as cute as you?" the brunette whispered soothingly, combing Aichi's blue locks with his fingers.

"I-I'm a freak, Kai-kun!" Aichi sobbed, tears overflowing. "I'm a _freak. _You'll be ridiculed for dating a half-cat freak like me!"

"Aichi..." Kai mumbled gently, "You're not a freak..."

"O-Of course I am! I'm not _normal_. I...I don't want people to whisper and talk bad things behind Kai-kun's back!" Aichi cried out, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist protectively. "I don't want Kai-kun to be an outcast!"

"Aichi..."

"Normal people _do not_ have cat ears! I don't want people to see me with you...to see _us_...that's why..." Aichi tried to wipe his tears on his sleeve, but there the tears still won't stop. He hated the fact that Kai would be hated because of him...

His self-pity is always hurting himself and Kai...but he can't seem to stop blaming himself for everything.

"Aichi, you're not a freak," Kai said calmly, giving Aichi's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Even if people think you are a freak - do I look like I care? I don't care what other people think. I only care about your thoughts. I don't care about being the gossiped about or anything. Nothing matters but you, Aichi. As long as you are by my side, nothing else matters...okay? And please don't continue blaming yourself, it hurts me as much as it hurts you."

"O-okay..." Aichi sniffed, flicking his tail, "I'm sorry for blaming myself about everything and such..."

"Don't be sorry," Kai wrapped his arms aroung the boy's shoulder, "I'm happy that you think about me all the time...and that reminds me, I'm also sorry for saying bad things to you earlier. I'm really an asshole, aren't I? I really wanted to chnge myself to make you happy and yet..."

"It's okay, Kai-kun," Aichi snuggled closer to the brunette, "We make mistakes...but in the end, everything will be okay, since...we have each other. I'm happy that Kai-kun is always protecting me and caring for me...despite your coldness and insults, I'm glad that we met from the start. I-I mean...no one is perfect, right? Your trashy-assholeness is like a part of your identity...a part of Kai-kun. I love you just the way you are, Kai-kun."

Kai smiled gently, and scratched him behind his ears, in spite of the fact that Aichi had named one of his qualities 'trashy-assholeness'. "I love you too, Aichi."

Before Aichi could say anything else, he could feel the pressure upon his lips. Kai was kissing him, and Aichi kissed back without thinking. Kai's hands were tangled in his hair, as the brunette pulled him closer...

Kai and him were fated to each otber, he was sure. Who else would stand Kai's assholeness?

While they were passionately making out, moaning each other's names while kissing, they both totally forgot about the stunned blonde who saw the whole thing.

Miwa quietly left Kai's apartment, wondering if he had somehow appeared in a middle of a soap-opera as a useless extra.

* * *

><p><strong>Real life romance status: I failed ;w; <strong>

**I'm really happy that you all read my fics and such wwww**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Water guns

"I'm home!" Kai yelled, kicking off his shoes. He was greeted by the cat who hurtled himself into Kai's arms. Kai staggered back for a bit, but at least he didn't fall down.

"Kai-kunnnnnnn!" Aichi cried out, kissing Kai's cheek repeatedly. "I missed you sooooooo much, nya!"

"You should stop hurtling yourself at me like that," Kai smiled, kissing his forehead back. "How do you do that anyway?"

Aichi shrugged. "I just jump and fling myself forward."

"...It's kinda of...a cute greeting..." Kai mumbled, looking away and blushing.

Aichi stared at him for a while, and because he can't stand Kai's rare blushing face, he stood on his tiptoes and gave Kai a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Kai-kun!" Aichi padded to the bruenette, and pointed to himself. "Head pats!"<p>

Kai sighed, trying not to tackle the cat because of his cuteness. "S-Stop being so cute..."

"I'm not cute...n-nya..." Aichi blushed.

"Yes you are," Kai mumbled, reaching out to pat him as Aichi had requested.

"I looooooove you, Kai-kunnn!" Aichi grinned idiotically, as if in a daze. "I love you so much, so let's get married soon!"

"Whoa there," Kai raised an eyebrow. "Don't go too fast."

"THEN WHEN CAN WE MARRY?" Aichi yowled, his tail flicking impatiently. "I WANT TO MARRY KAI-KUN AND HAVE LOT'S OF CHILDREN!"

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE ARE BOTH MALES AND THAT WE CAN'T MAKE BABIES?!" Kai yelled back.

"OF COUR - Wait, Kai-kun is a _male_?" Aichi's face paled, in eyes widening in shock. "KAI-KUN IS A _MALE_?!"

"AICHI!" Kai yelled again, enraged.

"Just kidding, just kidding," Aichi raised up his hands, laughing.

"You're the one who looks like a girl..." Kai mumbled, his menacing green eyes slitting in a bit of...shyness? "..._Aichi_ is the one I love most...no matter what gender Aichi is, I still love you."

"Wahhhh!" Aichi wailed, his faced heated up. He quickly dashed behind Kai's couch, using it like a shield.

"What are you doing...?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"COME CLOSER AND I'LL SHOOT!" Aichi yelled, poking his head up, and holding one of his hands out, his middle and his index finger pointed at Kai, as if his hand was a gun. "911, 911, HELP ME KAI-KUN IS BEING CORNY! SEND ME BACK UPPPPP!"

Kai face-palmed himself. Aichi really could play this kind of ridiculous stuff.

...But even though it's ridiculous, it didn't mean that Kai would not play too.

"DO YOU THINK THAT WOULD STOP ME?!" Kai hollered, smirking. He ran into the bathroom, and came out with a badass, bright red gigantic water gun that was full of water. He ran back to the living room, and before Aichi could run away, he shot beams of water towards the cat. Aichi let out little shrieks, since he hated water so much...

"KAI-KUN, THAT'S UNFAIR!" Aichi yelled, trying to crawl under the couch, as Kai continued to pump the gun.

"LIFE'S NOT FAIR, AICHI!" Kai yelled, as he repeatedly pressed the trigger, laughing like a maniac. Aichi decided to run away into the bedroom, and Kai followed him closely. Aichi quickly scampered under the bed, and stayed there for a while to catch his breath.

Kai crouched down, and stared at the cat under his bed. He pointed the water gun at Aichi. "Aichi, come out and accept your fate! I LOVE YOU!"

How could he fight Kai back...? Aichi looked around, and then he saw it. The object seemed to be covered in a halo of light, the only hope the cat had at the moment.

"MIWA-KUN!" Aichi yelled, and waved, as if the blonde was behind Kai.

That threw Kai off for a moment, as the bruenette turned around, and that created an opening for Aichi. He grabbed the blue, larger, more-badass gun, and dashed into the bathroom to fill it. Good thing that the door had a lock. After he filled it until it was full, Aichi slowly opened the door. He looked left and right, only to see Kai is gone. He's probably somewhere, waiting for him...

Aichi crouched low, and started to crawl down the hallways, listening intensely for a sound for him to catch on. His cat ears caught a strange sound from the kitchen , and Aichi knew that Kai was in there. He slowly reached for the doorknob, took a deep breath, and swung it open. Then, _splash_.

Before he knew it, Kai splashed water all over him with the bucket in his hands. Aichi froze for a millisecond, but then he glowered at Kai.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT...!" Aichi hissed, his finger jamming the trigger repeatedly. Kai didn't give up. He flipped the dining table and used it as a shield, while he shot Aichi back, before running away, back into the living room. Aichi followed him, but then yelled, "Wah, I've run out of water!"

And so, he ran into the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and waited.

When Kai heard that Aichi ran out of water, he smirked. He'll just pursue him in the bathroom...!

Kai ran towards the bathroom at full speed, not even caring that he's making so much noise. He opened the bathroom door, and he thought that he was lucky that Aichi didn't lock it.

_Unlucky_ is more of the word.

When Kai noticed that Aichi is not at the sink, filling his gun, Kai knew he had screwed up.

The curtains of the shower suddenly opened, and before Kai knew it, a ton of water was shot towards him.

"FEEL MY PAIN, KAI-KUN! THIS IS MY REVENGE!" Aichi let out a smirk, giggling insanely. The shower head he was holding suddenly spewed out freezing cold water, and it was splashed all over the brunette. "Kai-kun is bad. Kai-kun should be punished...!"

"AICHI!" Kai let out a cry, running away from the bathroom, and towards the apartment door. Aichi turned off the shower and followed, pumping his gun with a sadistic look on his face.

"I'M COMING, KAI-KUNNNN!" Aichi shot Kai repeatedly, while Kai tried to run backwards and shoot Aichi at the same time. But then, suddenly, Aichi ran into a puddle of water...

...and slipped.

Aichi squeezed his eyes waited for the impact of Kai's wooden floor to hit him, but no. There is no pain. Aichi slowly opened his eyes and...

Kai had caught him...just in time... Somehow, Aichi's heart started to beat faster and faster...

Aichi looked up into Kai's eyes and smiled shyly. "T-Thank you..."

Kai smiled warmly back at him, and Kai leaned down to give Aichi a kiss...

Before their lips could touch, Aichi smirked, and Kai knew that he've dug his own grave. Aichi lifted the water gun's barrel right at Kai's face, and pulled the trigger. Repeatedly.

Kai choked, let go of Aichi, and yelled out things Aichi can't make out...but seeing Kai being like this is kinda cute. At least he shuts his trashy-asshole mouth up.

Kai lifted his down water gun, but before he could shoot Aichi, the doorbell rang. Kai grunted an expletive walked away to open the door.

The two people who stood outside his apartment didn't seem to mind that Kai was dripping wet, and they were smiling pleasantly.

"Uh," Kai raised an eyebrow, "What can I do for you both?"

"Mother? Emi?" Aichi's quavering voice came from behind the brunette.

"Aichi!" Both Emi and Shizuka pushed Kai aside, and ran in to hug the dripping-wet Aichi.

"What are you two doing here?" Aichi asked while desperately trying to wriggle away from their embrace.

"We can't find you, and then dad told us that he ditched you. I was so worried and so I asked around and a stupid-looking blonde told us that you live here." Emi explained.

_It must be Miwa that told them_, Kai thought.

"And so, Aichi..." Shizuka took a deep breath, "I want to tell you that...you can go back home! Emi and I managed to ask your father to take you back and -"

"No." Aichi hissed, clenching his fists. "I will _never _go back. Especially to my father."

Kai blinked. Did Aichi have father problems or something? And that was when he realized...

...Shizuka and Emi did not have cat tails or ears like Aichi. Was it that...the reason Aichi hates his father is because...

"But Aichi, you're part of the family and dad wants you to go back -" Emi started, but got interrupted by Aichi.

"I will _never _go back to someone who did _this _to me!" Aichi hollered, pointing at his cat ears and tails, his voice bitter. Wasn't it that Aichi was playing...laughing with Kai just now? This Aichi seemed pained...and yet his mother is trying to drag him back? The brunette gritted his teeth, as Aichi continued to yell. "He did _this _to me and then everyone called me a _freak_! And then what? When people started to ridicule him for having me as his son, he just stuffed me in a box and ditched me! Why would I want to go back to someone like that!"

"Aichi," Shizuka crossed her arms sternly. "Don't be stubborn. Be a good boy and come back -"

Kai cleared his throat, and the three of them turned to him.

"Aichi is _my _cat," Kai narrowed his menacing green eyes in displeasure. "I will _never _let you have him back."

"Aichi is my _son_," Shizuka retorted, jabbing a finger in Kai's chest. "Young man, I can't just let him stay with a stranger like you."

"Yeah, how could we know that you're not going to hurt Aichi?" Emi chimed in. "And why is Aichi dripping wet? He hates water..._you_ did it, didn't you?!"

"Kai-kun is not a stranger," Aichi hissed, glaring at his mother and his sister. "...And he will _never _hurt me. Don't you _dare_ talk about Kai-kun this way."

"I will never hurt Aichi," Kai looked squarely into Shizuka's eyes.

"Oh? Really?" Emi glared at him. "I love my brother, and there is no way I'll let him stay with you."

"Well," Kai gave her an icy glance, "I love your brother too."

* * *

><p><strong>WHY DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS<strong>

**IT WAS**

**UNPLANNED AND JUST**

**WHAT.**


	9. Chapter 9 - End? I'm sorry orz

After Kai and Aichi had dried themselves, they found themselves facing the wrath of Sendou Shizuka and Sendou Emi. Kai had invited them to come in (they won't leave anyway, would they?), and told them to wait in the living room for a while, as Kai and Aichi cleaned up the mess they made during their little water gun fight.

They ended up sitting facing each other on the dining room table, Emi and Shizuka on one side, and Aichi and Kai on the other.

"...I want my son back," Shizuka spoke out first.

"Too bad, he doesn't want to go back to you," Kai snapped, a bit tired of playing nice with Aichi's sister and mother. Apparently, that once sentence Kai said successfully silenced both Emi and Shizuka.

Aichi looked at them, feeling a bit guilty. He had no loyalty to his family, huh...? Aichi wanted to tell his mother that he would go home...but did he really want to? Did he want to bring himself back to that bastard who turned him into a freak? One glance at Kai's face, and he was determined. He was determined to stay here, with Kai-kun, and live a happy life...Won't that be better than returning to that monster?

"Please come home, Aichi..." Shizuka begged. "I'm worried about you and -"

"I can take care of him," Kai shot back instantly. "I love Aichi, and I'll never let anything bad happen to him."

"We don't want anything to happen to Aichi too!" Emi burst out. "He's a part of our family, and we want him back!"

"I told you, he doesn't want to go with you," Kai shot back. "Aichi has the right to think and decide for himself."

"Aichi?" Shizuka turned to her eldest son.

"I want to stay with Kai-kun," Aichi spoke out firmly, reaching out to grip on Kai's hand.

"Aichi..." Emi's eyes softened, as she pleaded. "...Can't you just...think over it again?"

"No," Aichi shook his head. "Look, Emi...Mother, I'm happy to be here with Kai-kun. If you two really care about me - if you really _love_ me, then you'll let me stay with the one I love!"

"Can you stop with the love thing?!" Emi finally yelled. "I mean, you sound _gay_, Aichi!"

"..." Aichi glanced at Emi and his mother apologetically, took a deep breath, and blurted out. "...It's because I...I _am_ gay."

Emi looked horrified at Aichi's confession, but Shizuka didn't seem to mind.

"Aichi..."

"Mom, Emi..." Aichi took a deep breath, and scooted closer to Kai. "I introduce you...to my boyfriend."

* * *

><p>"YOUNG MAN, IF YOU'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED WITH AICHI, YOU MUST CALL ME AND I WILL GO TO THE WEDDING! MAKE SURE AICHI'S DRESS IS WHITE WITH THOSE RIBBONS AND SPARKLY STUFF-" Shizuka hollered, stepping out of Kai's door.<p>

"MOM, PLEASE STOP AND GO ALREADY!" Aichi yelled, slamming the door after Shizuka and Emi, panting.

"...Your mother is nicer than I thought..." Kai mumbled, sipping his coffee.

After Kai's debut as Aichi's boyfriend, Shizuka went crazy. Not angry-mother-crazy, but fangirl crazy. Who knew that Shizuka loves BL? Anyway, Kai made the three of them lunch, and that seemed to lighten up Emi's and Shizuka's moods. In the end, somehow, Kai had managed to charm both of them with his asshole power, and they left without Aichi...

"...I guess," Aichi sighed. "I never knew that you know who to make people like you. I mean, you're an asshole."

"...Assholes have hidden depths," Kai shrugged.

"Like an iceberg?" Aichi asked. "I guess you're going to be sinking lots of ships then..."

"Not _our _ship," Kai mumbled, wrapping his arms around Aichi's waist. "Have you ever felt like people that does not exist ships us together, like maybe there's a fourth wall and such?"

"All the time," Aichi smiled. "Kai-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Pet me?" Aichi pointed to himself, tilting his head eagerly. Kai couldn't help but to reach out and pull the cat into a tight embrace, squishing his cheeks and inhaling his sweet scent...

Kai loved the fact that Aichi doesn't smell like vanilla or flowers. He just smells like...Aichi. Seriously, why do girls like to wear vanilla perfume? Kai hated the scent of vanilla. He loves sweet things, sure, but would you want to bang a piece of dessert?

"K-Kai-kun, it hurts~" Aichi whined as Kai pinched his cheeks.

"...You're so cute, I can't stop..." Kai mumbled, patting Aichi's head endearingly.

Aichi puffed his cheeks, flailing his arms as if wanting to escape Kai's grasp.

"...Aichi," Kai's voice suddenly turned serious, pausing in the middle of the fondling of his cat, "You might not want to talk about it but...did people really call you a freak?"

"Not just 'freak', Kai-kun," Aichi smiled sadly. "There were much, much more terrible things..."

"Aichi..."

"I-I'm happy. The day you picked me up...you didn't see me as a freak. For the first time after I was turned...someone actually saw me as a human being, not a freak..." Aichi said, silent tears dripping from his eyes like dew dripping from a leaf. "You loved me...you cared for me...and I'm happy...I'm happy that Kai-kun is always there for me...that I was able to meet you...it's definitely a blessing..."

"Aichi," Kai slowly licked away the boy's tears with his instinct.

"Y-you accepted my difference. I'm so glad..." Aichi smiled, tears still flowing non-stop. "I don't know what to do...a life with Kai-kun is unthinkable. I just can't..." A sob escaped from his throat, and he started wailing.

"Are you okay, Aichi?" Kai asked, cupping Aichi's cheeks gently.

"I'm just so happy!" Aichi wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders tightly. "I love you, Kai-kun! I love you so much! I just can't...I don't..."

"Shh," Kai pressed his finger at Aichi's lips, shushing him up. "I understand. You don't have to say anything more...because I also feel the same way..."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi's dewy eyes made Kai shiver. He's so beautiful...even with his abnormal cat ears... "Ne...don't you think my father might come back to take me away from you?"

"I'm not going to let him take you away from me," Kai growled furiously. "I will put anything on line just to keep him away. I love you, Aichi. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again..."

"Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi smiled, inching his face closer. "You know...I really want you..."

"Huh?" Kai was surprised at his choice of words.

"Ne...won't you make me feel more of your love?" Aichi cocked his head to one side, barely whispering. "Just kisses aren't enough. I want more of Kai-kun..."

Kai knew where this is heading. "Aichi...are you sure?"

"I'm not so sure..." Aichi grasped one of Kai's hands gently. "So...won't you touch me more? So I forget my insecurity?"

"Aichi..." Kai breathed. No cute boys had ever asked him to bang them before. He's not really sure how to respond to that...

"I love you, Kai-kun!" Aichi cried out. "I'm not a child anymore! I want to do more 'adult' things!"

"...Well..." Kai scratched his head, hesitated. How did the innocent Aichi know about these things?

"Kai-kun?" Aichi looked up at the brunette eagerly. "Won't you?"

Kai didn't answer. He just caved into his desires and took Aichi to the bedroom.

And the rest is history.

* * *

><p>Even though both of them makes mistakes and get upset with each other, they would eventually come back to each other's good graces. Kai wondered about Aichi's father though. Would he come for Aichi? Kai was sure that Shizuka would be on his side and supported Aichi to stay with him...<p>

Even though Aichi still thinks of himself as a freak, Kai sees him as a cute cat. His beloved cat...

One day, Aichi would eventually realize his own cuteness, Kai was sure...

"KAI-KUN, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT IT WOULD HURT!" Aichi wailed, hugging a pillow. His cat ears were flattened, upset. Kai was lying beside him, still holding the boy's hand.

"I thought you knew."

"I DIDN'T" Aichi cried, his tail flicking painfully. "I THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T HURT!"

Aichi's pouting face was very adorable, making Kai wanting to ask Aichi for another round. But he didn't, because Kai didn't want to risk making Aichi paralyzed from the waist down, which would mean that he would have to listen to Aichi's shrieking all night.

"Aichi?" Kai kissed Aichi's cheek gently.

"Yeah?" Aichi turned around, slightly wincing.

"I love you." Kai smiled warmly at his cat, planting kisses along his jawline.

"I love you too." Aichi smiled back, and before Kai could lean in to kiss him on his lips, his smile disappeared and he shrieked in vain,

"BUT MY BUTT STILL HURTS!"

**I LOVE MY CAT/: END?**

* * *

><p><strong>I ENDED A FIC YES :3<strong>

**Yeah I know I shouldn't, but - (KAI-KUN VOICE: No butts. Unless they are Aichi's)**

**I JUST GOT REJECTED ;w; I NEED TO FEEL LIKE I DID SOMETHING AND SUCH**

**BUT DON'T WORRY, SINCE NEKO!AICHI IS SO CUTE, I'M DOING EXTRA PARTS LATER!**

**And yes Aichi remains a cat**

**Because he is cute so why not**

Also to the Guest who said/reviewed this fic was weird:

Dude, weird fics are what I write. If you think this fic is weird like wtf, go check out Magical Girl Kai-kun.


End file.
